This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Current panelized tonneau covers use multiple component extruded hinge mechanisms to allow for articulation of the tonneau covers between an open position and a closed position. Typical hinge systems involve several components including seals, perimeter channels, and adhesives for hinge joints. Assembly of such hinge systems is complex, time consuming, and costly. While current tonneau cover hinge systems are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. The present teachings advantageously provide tonneau covers with improved hinges, which overcome various shortcomings of current hinge systems.